


Misty the daughter of Donald and Daisy

by Kely_liquid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald married Daisy after della goes to space, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Donald and Daisy get married and have Misty after Bella goes into space Misty is 2 years younger than the triplets who see her as a little sister has a healthy dose of common Sense and  makes video games
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Original Character/Original Character, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. The interview

**Author's Note:**

> Description of misty
> 
> White hair pulled into a ponytail by a dark place bow Bangs going down the side of her face Wears a cyan T-shirt with a three pointed Yellow star on the front bluejeans and cyan shows
> 
> She is three years young Then the triplets

Evey thing was in chaos this morning Daisy had already left for her job with Glamore hours ago. " Come on Uncle Donald you need to look good for you interview." Louis said as he and Donald entered the kitchen well he we was cooking breakfast and Misty was written down some ideas for the game she was working on. " Huey! How many times have me and Daisy said to not use the stove unsupervised." 

" But Uncle Donald today is a big day and I wasn't unsupervised Misty it right there." Misty lifted her head at the sound of her name clearly not paying attention to what was going on around her. " Hey! Don't pull me into this." As she realized what her cousins was implying. And after Donald found Dewey trying to hotwire the boat he grabbed the triplets and shove them into the back of the car while Misty follows your father from behind and climbing into the front seat. 

" This is your fault Hubert." " No this is your fault dewford." " We never get to do anything fun." The triplets argued while Misty watched her father put in a address into the gps. " Why are we going to McDuck mansion?" The triplets stopped there arguing when they hear there cousins. " Your final going to sell us aren't you?" Misty glared at Louis. " He is not going to sell us mom and dad would never do that." Donald sighed. " Look he owes me a favor and I can't leave you four alone with out adult supervision." As the triplets cheered Misty noteced the disrest look in her dad's face there was something about this Scrooge guy that upseted he dad and she was going to find out what.


	2. Scrooge

Misty looked at the big mansion in front of her from her seat in the car her father was trying to get someone called mrs. B to let them in then she heard car tiers screech and so a limousine and an old duck yelled at them to move. " Oh boy." Her dad sighed and got out of the car the to older ducks glared at each other. 

" Donald." Scrooge said coldly which made misty mad at how this old duck was talking to her dad. " Uncle Scrooge." At that the boys erupted in screems misty covered her ears but unlike her cousin misty was cautious what had Scrooge done to her family that neither her dad or mom would menchin that trillionaire Scrooge McDuck was there uncle. 

When her dad came to collect them and stood in front of there uncle the boy's could barely hold in there excitement while Misty crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Scrooge. " Scrooge this is Huey, Dewey, Louis, and this." He pats misty hair." I'd my daughter misty." Donald emphasize the word daughter. Scrooge eyes wydind for n shook for a moment but went back a glaring at the girl and misty glared back back with full force she was not going to let this old duck intimidator her and until he gives her a reason to trust him she was going to keep her guard up no one will mess with her family.


	3. The mansion

As Scrooge lead the kids in the mansion the boys where looking around in amazement while Misty keeper a hard glare on her uncle trying to figure him out from what she so the mansion was highly unsafe for children there where weapons everywhere. They stopped in a dining room Scrooge took a seat at the end of the table the kids right next to him. " talk to your niece and nephews." An old lady who misty thought was the house keeper that is when the boys Burst into taking over each other then misty finally spoke. " why hasn't dad ever mentioned we where related you that is when Scrooge called the house keeper.

They where thrown into a barren room with just a bag of marbles for entertainment." Misty! Why did you say that!" Dewey yelled. " I'm just using my common sense why hadn't dad mentioned Scrooge was our uncle, and did you see how they interacted with each other dad looked like he was going to punch Scrooge." But the boys didn't listen to her so as Dewey used the bag of marbles to hit the lock on the door handle Huey and Louie didn't look confused in what Dewey was doing while misty was sitting on the other side of the room writing in her journal that she keeped her game ideas and code it calculations. " you know that is a terrible idea Dewey." Misty said not even looking up from her Journal. " oh quite you, this is a great idea!" That is when Dewey broke the door handle. " all right fam let's go exploring!" As Dewey opened the door a whip raped around him and dragged him into the darkness." Dewey!" Huey Louis and Misty yelled then the whip got them to.

The kids found themselves hung upside in a dark room fear filled there body's " I will put back the marbles I swear." A figure walked around them." Who sent you Glomgold, bagels or Magica answers me." " Uncle Scrooge!" Huey cried. " Uncle Scrooge? Oh my god the nephews!" The lights turned on Revealing a a female duckling that looked to be the boys age. Cut them down and bombarded them with questions but when she looked at Misty she stopped. " but who are you?" Misty hesitated but she could tell that the girl means no harm." I am Misty duck daughter of Donald and Daisy Duck." The girl let out a high pitched scream hurting there ears she took a picture of all four of them and added them to her Corkboard. " and who are you?" Louie asked." Oh Webby Vanderquack my grannies the house keeper are we friends now." " shore?" 

Webby asked about about the awesome things Donald had done." Uncle is not awesome at all he is so boring." The boys said Misty glared at her cousins she hates people talking bad about her father. " I will show you how awesome your family is." Webby kicked open a air vent and backflip into it the kids looked at each other." Well better then the marble room." The boys go in first and Misty was the last one to go into the vent.


	4. Nothing but trouble

As the kids crawled through the vents Misty was in the back right in front of her was Dewey. After a while Dewey stopped Misty was about to ask why when she heard a voice." Because family is nothing but trouble!" She knew who that voice belongs to Dewey looked back at her with sadness in his eyes instead of saying I told you so like she normally would she gave Dewey a sad look. 

Webby kicked the vent door opened and flipped out landing on her feet while the others came out less gratefully. " here is the place that holds the stuff from Scrooge adventure." Huey and Louie looked around with amazement while Dewey is standing to think Misty is right. Misty was barely paying attention to what Webby was saying she head something about to not hit the golden gong three times and some other things but a torn up painting caught both Misty and deweys attention." Is that dad?" The Huey and Louie came over to see what there brother and cousin have found. The painting was of Uncle Scrooge fighting a pirate and Donald was swinging on a rope in the sails. " Dewey is right this is all fake uncle Donald is to lame for this." " his not lame he is just overprotective of us." Misty said his in defense of her dad. " no your wrong what about this picture of a chupacabra!" Webby yelled." " Photo shopped." Huey deadpanned." And this pirates treasure chest!" " probably bought it at an auction." Louie responded then Webby opened the chest and a sheet floated up." And a ghost?" 

Misty didn't know that it would go so wrong so quickly the sheet was a ghost pirate that wanted her great uncles heat, a flying sword hit the Gong, a headless house kicked the gong she didn't know how this could get any worse." What in blazers is going on in here!" Karma always seems to have a bad sense of humor. Huey grabbed Scrooge and pulled him into there hiding place. " ok it is five ages two this should be easy oh know they teamed up." Great can this can get any worse but Scrooge just got up and swiftly took out all of them and then he glared at them." What are you doing in here?" Of course louie tried to talk his way out of it. Turns out they where in a garage." I let you in my home." " you locked us into a room!" " I gave you marbles?" " family is nothing but trouble." " no wonder dad don't like you." This seemed to anger Scrooge." Get out." Scrooge Swung his cane hitting the gong we all backed up." Oh the Curse only released if you hit the gong three times and you already hit it two times didn't you." The dragon statue came to life." That's a dragon that's so cool." Misty yelled she always had a love of the Fantasy. Turns out it is a gold eating dragon and flew Tourette's Scrooge money and Scrooge went after it. Webby ran out. " where are you going." " I'm going to eat a cheeseburger." The ducks look at each on there and nodded." Where in." " this will be even better than fighting a virtual dragon!" Misty yelled she mite not trust Scrooge but she was not going to give up a chance to be her favorite video game.


End file.
